Full Circle
by cOokIng PoT
Summary: She wants to leave. He doesn't let her. Will circumstances eventually force them to part or does the age-old cliche of "Love will conquer all" hold?


I had this in my phone for a while. Since I've started writing again, decided to upload it! Once again, I appreciate every single review.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Done.**

She lifted her wine glass, took a sniff and sipped it. He was late, as usual. Not that she was not used to it, she had been waiting her whole life for him anyway.

She set her glass down gingerly and caught sight of her reflection in the crystal. She thought she looked older and more weary.

"You look stunning." Her thoughts were cut short by his arrival. He stooped down to kiss her on the cheek. "I've missed you."

And it was always like that. He never offered an apology for making her wait and she had learnt a long time ago to stop expecting one. She signaled to the waiter to serve their first course.

"I took the liberty of ordering first."

"Fantastic. I'm famished."

"Your meeting overran?" The veal arrived and he tucked into it.

"The usual." She sliced off a small chunk and bit into it. "Let's celebrate our anniversary next week in Geneva. I've arranged a meeting to coincide with your legal convention."

She snorted. It was always like that. He arranged everything beforehand and only informed her of his decision after that.

And maybe, she was tired of that.

He was eating halfway when she spoke. "Let's end this." He let out a small sigh and set his fork down.

"We've been through this before..."

"He asked me to marry him." She set a small velvet box before him. It was open and a dazzling blue diamond ring was inset within the velvet cushion.

"Show off." He muttered under his breath. That diamond was certainly unique and much thought had gone into it. She always got the best. She deserved only the best.

And he was the best for her. Why couldn't she understand that?

"So? You're going to return it and say no. As always." He added for good measure. He immediately regretted his words when he saw her eyes narrow. He didn't mean to sound snarky but he was irritated the other one had one-upped him, again and there was nothing he could do about it.

"You say we should celebrate our anniversary. What anniversary? Our years of being together in an illicit relationship?"

"For goodness sake, we love each other!"

"Sometimes love isn't enough." She drew a shaky breath. There, she said it. She stared defiantly into his eyes, her resolve being chipped at every second. Those black pools consumed her, as they always had. She steeled herself for now was not the time to fail.

"I want you to be mine. But now's not the time. You have to be patient!" He snapped.

"I'm done waiting." She took the ring out from the box and slid it into her finger.

His eyes narrowed. "Take it off."

"You don't have an alternative for me." Her honesty cut right through to his heart. He had found her bluntness refreshing in the beginning, but as their relationship had progressed from 'merely friends', he hated how the truth hurt. Because sometimes, even the great Kyouya Ootori could not handle the truth.

"Give me time."

"10 years, Kyouya. I've given you 10 years. I'm tired of waiting. I'm tired of living a lie. _I'm just so tired_." She struggled to keep her tears in. Her resolve was breaking, crumbling to dust. She wiped off a tear at the corner and stood up.

"I am leaving. For real." She pushed her chair back. The ring caught the light from a lamp nearby in the dimly-lit private dining room and she was about to open the door when his next words stopped her in her tracks.

"That's it, Haruhi? You are leaving me just like that?" In one swift motion, he got up from his chair and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to his body. Her head swooned from his cologne, the one she bought for him all these 10 years which he faithfully wore. Tears started to cloud her vision and she felt her breath getting hotter. No, she could not crumble now.

He tilted her head towards him, forcing her to look straight at him. His eyes flickered, showing conflicting signals of anger, frustration, tenderness and… was that fear? Damn that woman. She knew to bring out the worst in him. The fear of owning everything in this world, but her. And yet, that was the simple truth.

"_Stay._" Was all he asked and his lips met hers in a hot, searing kiss.


End file.
